


Phone Guys are hot!

by Destructivedepravities



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destructivedepravities/pseuds/Destructivedepravities
Summary: It's just the Phone Men fucking haha.





	Phone Guys are hot!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter includes mutual masturbation and grinding. No penetration.
> 
> Steven has a ridiculously high libido, and since he's living with Harry, he felt like he could grind against him.
> 
> Harry surprises him by returning the favor.
> 
> Warnings: Steven doesn't really initiate with Harry's consent, and Harry is a little rough and there is some teasing.

Harry was very aware of Steven's high libido, so the whole living situation made him a bit worried for him. He mainly felt embarrassed for the poor guy and his unfortunate predicament. But he didn't exactly know this would happen.

Steven rutted against the mechanical man, Harry simply staring down at him as he grinded down. The older male vaguely wondered how this even happened, and then questioned his own erection.

'Must be the stimulation,' he idly wondered, looking at the thin man desperately grinding against him, his breathy cries cracking his voicebox.

Gently, he grabbed the other's hips, and helped him a bit, pulling him closer, and roughly pulling him down, the other moving his hands to ball at his chest, gripping the fabric and whimpering, a leg coming to wrap around his waist.

"Haaah, shoot," he whispered, sweating heavily, sobbing shakily.

His head lolled back, and he continued to desperately grind his hips into Harry's. Harry could feel his grip tighten to a bruising strength around the man's waist, roughly scraping his wet crotch into his own.

Steven squealed, wrapping his other leg around Harry's waist. He could tell that he was close, so he decided to make a conscious decision to slow down, letting up on the pressure.

He whined, trying to force his hips down, but Harry was firm, and kept his erection gently ghosting his own, delaying the red phone's release.

"N-no, please, I need-- I need-- haaahhh..."

He took the time to basically shove him into a wall, a surprised "oof" coming out of him. He very unceremoniously unzipped his pants and forced his cock out, doing the same with his own.

He squeezed them together, the smaller man gripping his shoulders and crying, begging as he slowly rubbed them together.

Unsurprisingly, Harry's was much larger and thicker overall, but Steven's length wasn't to be scoffed at.

"Taking your sexual frustrations out on your roomate?" Harry asked, beginning to stroke both cocks together, Steven burying his face in his chest, his little gasps getting louder and more desperate as Harry got rougher.

"You didn't even ask me permission," he teased, feeling Steven shudder, his dick twitching.

"How disrespectful," he whispered, with Steven sobbing and begging, basically putty within his hand, so desperate for release.

The black phone head continued at his punishing pace, Steven's groaning and panting getting shakier, louder. And with one last squeeze, Steven was cumming all over his hand and suit jacket, legs shaking.

But Harry didn't stop. He hadn't cum yet, and he was going to, stroking at Steven's oversensitive flesh. Steven whined and clawed at his shoulders, unable to find the words to tell him to stop, knowing full well Harry would. Harry finally came, his thick release dribbling all over Steven's own cock.

The other man collapsed into Harry, panting heavily.  
Maybe Steven's ridiculous libido wasn't going to be too bad after all.


End file.
